The Fellowship of Two Strange Girls
by Amaya Embrill
Summary: Two girls, Tiernan and Cora, are entirely too much in love with the Lord of the Rings movies, but when they are mysteriously brought into the world of the Ring they must try to stay alive and not reveal just how much they know of what is to come.
1. Entry into the World of the Ring

Hello! This is my first fanfiction and as you can tell, I like the LotR movies. So please read and then tell me what you think so I can make it better.

**Chapter 1**

Entry into the World of the Ring

"Hey, hurry up and put in the movie, Cora!" Tiernan sat on the couch in the living room with her knees drawn up to her chest and a bowl of popcorn beside her. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of denim shorts and a brown T-shirt, the perfect clothes to spend the day lying around the house watching The Lord of the Rings. College finals were mind numbingly difficult and so a well earned LotR-forget-finals party was just what the girls needed. Tiernan had hardly left the couch all day and as a result was looking rather rumpled and tangled. Her friend, Cora, by contrast (damn her and her short hair never getting tangled by the passing of the day) was in some old jeans and shirt she had fished out of her laundry basket of clean clothes she was supposed to have put away the day before. Still she miraculously managed not to look like a crumbled piece of paper.

"It's in. I'm just fixing the surround system," Cora replied her back to her friend.

"Havodad, Cora! I want to watch the movie," Tiernan complained throwing a kernel of popcorn at her friend's back.

Cora turned all the lights off in the small apartment that she shared with Tiernan so that they could see the screen better, and not worry about glare. She did however leave one small light on to keep from stumbling in the dimness. She sat down by her friend with the bowl between them and pressed play on the remote.

"There! Are you happy?" Tiernan smiled and they both turned their attention to the large TV in front of them.

The girls sat watching the last movie, quoting lines as they went, each poking fun at the other for foolish fantasies. This went on for quite some time when there was a knock at the front door. With a sigh Cora paused the movie and went to answer the door.

"I wonder who it is?" She muttered to herself, and Tiernan called out to her friend in reply.

"It's Legolas. He's come to tell you he's madly in love with you and wants to make you his bride." Cora made a very rude gesture over her shoulder with her hand, causing Tiernan to erupt in gales of laughter, replying, "No, thanks. I'm going to step out back for a breath of air." Rising languidly to her feet, Tiernan opened the rear door and stepped out. The sun was just setting and the stars where starting to appear in sky. Breathing deeply the cool air Tiernan, let her eyes wander. Her gaze passed along the fence, and at some random spot, it seemed to shimmer. She blinked. The fence wasn't wet, why would it shimmer?

"There's no one here, Tiernan," Cora yelled from the front door, closing it as she wandered back through the apartment to find her friend staring intently at the fence.

"Does it take you that long to breathe?"

"I was distracted," she said tearing her eyes away from the fence.

"Easily done," was the joking reply as the two girls turned to go back inside.

Pausing halfway in the door, Tiernan turned back. A circular section seemed to shine like water in the moonlight. She walked over to the fence, looking at that spot. It looked perfectly normal from here; so why did it glimmer at a distance? She reached out her hand.

"It's a fence, Tie. What do you think it's going to do? Bite you?" Cora came back out of the apartment and was watching her friend from the door. Tiernan looked at her for a moment, then turned her attention back to the fence. She was being stupid and she knew it; she just needed to prove it to herself. She had to touch it. She stretched her hand out and her hand slid right through. Her arm vanished into the fence up to her elbow. Startled, she yanked her hand back and stumbled into Cora, who had walked up to see what her friend was being stupid about. The two girls crashed to the ground as they lost their balance.

"Where did you get your balance, a three-legged desk?" Tiernan was too stunned to answer, staring back at the fence in awe. "What are you staring at?" Cora disentangled herself from Tiernan and stood looking down at her.

Tie climbed back to her feet and went back to the fence. She reached out again, and the same effect, her arm slipped into the fence and vanished. Cora looked at her friend, speechless. Tie, curious as always, walked forward.

"Tiernan, don't!" Cora called as she vanished into the fence. Not sure what else to do, Cora took a deep breath and followed her friend intent on bringing her back from where ever she had gone. Her jaw dropped as she gazed around to find herself in a lush forest that looked familiar, but she knew she had never been there before. Tie was standing just a few feet in front of her, looking around in wonder.

She knew this place; its name was just on the tip of her tongue. Cora looked about trying to put the name to the forest. Then she had it. She turned and grabbed Tiernan by the arm and began to pull her back toward whatever it was that had brought them there.

"What is going on? Where are we?" Tiernan asked, letting her friend drag her back.

"Go back. We have to go back." She shoved her friend back to where they had come through, but instead of going back Tie walked right by, staying in the forest. Cora stopped and reached out. It was gone; they were stuck.

"Cora, what is going on?" Tiernan asked realizing they couldn't go back. "Where are we?"

"I…I think… Tiernan, I think we're in Middle-Earth, and I don't think we can go back."


	2. Escape to Bree

Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter. I really love this story so I will continue to post so long as I continue to get reviews...Well, maybe even if I don't. So in this chapter...I don't think I will tell you, seeing as how it's so short. Anyways, please read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Escape to Bree

Tiernan was struck speechless for a moment at hearing where they were. Finding her tongue again she turned to Cora. "If we're in Middle-Earth, where exactly would we be?"

"I think we're in Breeland Forest."

"How is that possible? What was that thing we came through?" Their conversation broke off abruptly as they both caught the sound of screams and rustling leaves. Tie looked up just in time to see four figures tumble off the ledge above her, before she was crushed beneath them. She could just barely hear Cora snickering over one of the people on top in a rather hobbit-ish voice near her ear.

"Oh, that was close!"

"I think I've broken something!" Another hobbit moaned to which Tiernan heard Cora whisper under her breath.

"It's a carrot Merry." Merry pulled the broken vegetable from under his back and groaned at the loss of perfectly good food. Then she spoke more loudly. "Look Pippin, mushrooms."

The hobbit closest to Tie turned his head. "How do you…MUSHROOMS," His eyes went wide when he saw what Cora was speaking of. In the rush of everyone trying to get up Tie was trampled horribly. Once she was able to stand she rubbed her side, grimacing.

"I think they stepped on my spleen. Stop laughing." She pushed Cora peevishly as she continued to snicker.

"Who are you?" The girls looked over at Frodo Baggins. The small hobbit looked back up at them, not afraid of humans in the shire, merely curious. Cora went to respond when the three of them, the girls and Frodo were hit with a wave of some ominous feeling of pervasive evil nearby.

"Get off the road!" They shouted together, Cora grabbing Merry and Pippin and Tiernan grabbing Sam and climbing swiftly off the road. The six of them climbed just under a rooty over hang, Cora and Tie pushing the hobbits deeper under. Merry, Pippin, and Sam pulled at the sack of mushrooms they had gathered. Then they all heard the sound of an armored horse above them. They fell silent and sat as an inexplicable fear stole over them. They sat perfectly still as a gauntleted hand gripped the roots above them. Insects and worms and all the animals that cause fright or disgust slithered and crawled out. A small spider slid across Merry's shoulder. Tie had to physically restrain Cora to keep her from screaming and running in terror as a tarantula crawled up her leg.

In the midst of all the crazed insects and creepy-crawlers, Frodo slipped the ring from his pocket and held it before his finger, fighting as hard as he could to keep from obeying the urge that had taken him and slipping it on. Sam saw Frodo's face and reaching across hobbits and humans to reach him, stayed Frodo's hand just in time. Merry, forgoing the pleasures of mushrooms, threw the sack into nearby brush and drew away the rider's attention.

After being certain the rider was no longer above them, the group of them sprang from their concealment and ran deeper into the forest and away from the road as fast as was possible. They ran well into the night, not stopping for rest or food (a big surprise to the two girls who had expected complaints of lack of food from their small companions). Finally stopping for a long needed breather, Merry began to question Frodo.

"That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" He looked at the young Baggins questioningly, and Frodo, looking frightened and worried, answered softly.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Cora clamped a firm hand over Tiernan's lips to keep her from saying what was to be said next.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry, follow me." It was Merry instead that spoke and the hobbits and the two girls were quick to oblige.

They dashed quickly through the forest, running as fast as the dark and their legs would allow. Then suddenly Tie couldn't see Cora anymore_. God, I hope she isn't doing anything stupid_, she thought running along with the hobbits. Then the rider appeared to their left, splitting the group in two, Sam Merry and Pippin ahead and Tie back with Frodo. Tie and Frodo ran around the rider, being more mobile on foot than the rider was with his horse. They ran for the ferry. Tie being a faster runner and quite strong, grabbed Frodo around the middle and ran with him in her arms.

Cora had run a head to the ferry and was waiting when the first of the three appeared. The ropes were all untied save one and the hobbits were quick to release it. The boat floated slowly away from the dock as Tie came into view with Frodo. Running as fast as she could, she threw him on board when she could and jumped on as the boat slid beyond the dock and the reach of the rider.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo cried out, through pants and gasps for air. Cora gave a small whimper of pain as she bit her tongue to allow Merry the chance to answer the question.

"The Brandywine Bridge; 20 miles," and they floated across the river continuing onward to Bree.


	3. Meeting Aragorn

Hello, again! Sorry it took me so long to get this latest chapter up. I'm in school right now and it is difficult to get things posted. I will have chapter 4 up shortly. Inthe mean time enjoy this latest chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Meeting of Aragorn

The rain had been falling for some hours when the small bundle of travelers arrived at the Bree Gate. Stepping forward Cora knocked loudly on the Gate. The gatekeeper opened a small view door in the upper section of the door and looked out at the girl, still in just a shirt and jeans. More than a little disturbed by the odd clothing he looked at her a moment before speaking.

"What do you want?" The question was rough and not very friendly, but Cora replied very calmly.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." She could say that without arousing suspicion from the 4 small hobbits, having been told their destination while they crossed the river on the ferry. The gatekeeper closed the window, and opened the gate. Looking down he saw the 4 small fellows standing behind Cora as well as her human companion dressed even more strangely than the first.

"Hobbits, 4 hobbits! What's your business here?" He looked down at the 4 cloaked and hooded men that stood gazing up at him, pointedly keeping his gaze off of the strange women.

"We wish to stay at the inn; our business is our own." Tie spoke up, finally enjoying the ability to quote the movie without getting weird stares, although she received enough because of her clothes. The gatekeeper stepped aside and let them in the city, mumbling his apologies and warnings.

They moved quickly through the city to the inn and went inside, grateful for the warmth and dryness of the interior. The girls received more odd looks and stares that made their skin crawl. They hung back as Frodo asked the innkeeper about Gandalf, knowing that he wasn't there and they wouldn't see him until they safely arrived in Rivendell. They sat with the hobbits at a small hobbit-sized table just out of the main traffic zone. The girls shivered, not from cold, the fire warmed the room pleasantly. They shivered from the constant stares that were directed at them. Tie was on the verge of yelling at everyone in the inn and asking what they were staring at, but knew that she and her friend must be the oddest thing most, if not all, of the men in the lounge had ever seen.

The only thing the girls had to restrain more than their anger was the desire to look into a shadowed corner. Even when Sam mentioned to Frodo that they were being watched, they would not allow themselves to look. They had discussed this as they traveled with the hobbits to Bree. Each knew what they were to do, and what they weren't, and they were both taking great pains to make sure that they did what they planned.

So they sat watching and listening, waiting for what they knew must happen. They finally moved from the comfortable positions they had been in for so long, when Frodo fell backward, and in an effort to grab the ring before it hit the ground, it fell onto his finger. Tie stood and watched as a tall cloaked and hooded stranger stood and as Frodo appeared, grabbed him by the front of his tunic and dragged him up the stairs to the rooms of the inn. She followed them up the stairs and stood outside waiting for Cora to bring the hobbits up to the room. The sound of rapid feet coming up the stairs was followed by the appearance of three very angry hobbits and a more than amused Cora. Merry and Pippin had brought weapons, obviously scrounged from the lounge just prior to mounting the stairs to rescue their comrade. The hobbits burst through the door upon reaching it and stood weapons poised.

"Let him go or I'll have you Long shanks!" Sam yelled at the stranger trying his best to sound fearsome, but having little success with his hobbit voice. Strider straightened and put his sword back in its scabbard.

"You're of stout heart, but that won't save you," he said to Sam then turned back to Frodo. "You can no longer for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." His gaze went around to those assembled and stopped as his eyes fell on the girls.

"Who are you? And what business have you with these fellows?" His tone was accusing and he gazed at them suspiciously. They were just about to respond when Frodo spoke in their defense.

"They are traveling with us and are friends of ours. They go where we go." Strider studied the girls for a moment more, then turned back to Frodo.

"You should perhaps make certain that your friends are not so conspicuous next time. What is it you are wearing anyway, your undergarments?" The question being obviously directed at Tie caused Cora to turn red with repressed laughter and Tie retorted angrily.

"I am not in my underclothes!" Strider's eyes widened in an oh really expression.

"Well, you still stand out far to much for the company you keep, but now is not the time to discuss this matter. Come we must change inns now or they will find us here and I am not prepared to face them." He gestured toward the door and after they had all filed into the hall, they left the inn, following his lead. They moved quickly to a nearby inn and got a room. They went to the room in as inconspicuous a manor as possible with one near naked girl and another oddly dressed.

Once inside, Strider left them saying nothing more than he would return quickly and to not open the door for any reason. They waited listening to the sound of the rain still falling heavily in the city. The hobbits settled down to quiet discussions of the Shire and the absence of food at the moment, before slowly one by one dropping off to sleep on the large bed in the room. The girls were the only ones left awake when Strider finally did return, bearing in his arms a large bound package.

"Seeing as the young hobbits have determined that you are to accompany them were ever they may travel, I found it…prudent to find you more appropriate traveling clothes." He passed the bundle over to the girls and took up a chair by the window. Sitting on the foot of the bed they opened it. Inside the bundle they found two brown tunics, two cloaks of heavy wool that would be warm on any cold night one being black the other dark woodland brown and…the last two items drew them up short. Tie drew out one of the soft leather skirts that were in the package.

"This is supposed to be traveling clothes? How can you travel in these? Couldn't you have gotten us trousers or something?" She asked, being rather disgusted by the idea of having to wear a skirt for any reason, she didn't even wear them at home when she had to.

"I could not find trousers for you on such short notice, that will have to do. Unless you fancy traveling around in you under things."

"I told you their not undergarments!" Tie was getting rather irritated with the thought that every man that had been looking at her so far had thought her in her underwear (Not that she appreciated being stared at).

"Either you wear that or you must remain behind," he replied calmly as if she hadn't raised her voice at all.

"Come on, Tie," Cora said reassuringly. "Their not that bad. They have a split so that we can at least walk in them." Tie gave her a look that showed her irritation clearly, translating roughly to be, don't encourage him or I'll kill you.

"Tie," Strider mused over her name. "That is an unusual name."

"That is a shortened version of my name. My name is Tiernan; Tie is simply easier to say."

"And what is your name, lady?" He asked turning to the other girl.

"Cora, though that is truly my name and not a shorter form of it." Strider seemed about to go on but from across the road came the sound of something screeching in anger. The girls knew instantly that the Black Riders had found the beds that were made to look as if the hobbits were indeed staying there. The noise did, however, wake the hobbits and they appeared to be a little frightened by it. Frodo sat up and looked to Strider.

"What are they?" He asked, his voice low and chilled.

"They were once men," Strider's voice was equally quiet, but it was not in the frightened manor that Frodo had. His was more subdued, almost pitying. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron, the deceiver, gave to them 9 rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you. Tomorrow we set out, for now rest, all of you." With that he turned back to the widow beside him and would say no more.

So what do you think? I really enjoyed this one as I wrote it. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Flight from the Wraiths

See! I promised Chapter Four would be up soon! Sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters posted. As I said School is insanity in a textbook, but I hope to continue to be prompt with the chapters. Well enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 4**

Flight from the Wraiths

Long after the hobbits had fallen asleep, Tie and Cora sat up talking in low tones. They sat by the fire giving the hobbits the bed. Aragorn still sat in the chair by the window, gazing out at the dark world beyond. They discussed what they were to do now that they would be on their way to Rivendell with the hobbits and Aragorn. They discussed the journey and what they were going to do to get home. They still didn't know how they had gotten to Middle-Earth but were certain that they were there for some reason, though what it was they weren't sure. Slowly as the night wore on the girls fell asleep, Aragorn still sitting and watching over them all.

Tie woke with a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and rolled onto her back and looked up at Strider standing over her. He held a finger to his lips and gestured to the others in the room, who still slept.

"I must go and see if I can find a pony for our provisions," he whispered quietly, his voice a gentle rumble in the dark. "Watch over the others until I return. If I am not back by dawn, wake them. Wake your friend first and use the time before the hobbits awake to dress yourselves." And with that he left the room.

Tie sat up and stretched, looking around the room at her sleeping companions. She stood and went to the now vacant chair by the window and gazed out into the night. The sky was brightening slowly, showing dawn to be no more than a few hours away. She looked down at the dark street below and could barely see the dark form of a man walking swiftly away from the inn. She wondered for a brief moment in the hours that she was the only one awake why Strider had asked her to watch over the others, but she shrugged it off as she was probably the strongest of the ones there and the most likely to be able to protect them. The sky slowly brightened, and an hour before dawn, she woke Cora. Her friend groaned and opened her eyes looking around the quiet, dim room. She sat up and looked toward the window where the sun's light was beginning to send the first red-golden streaks into the sky.

"Where's Aragorn?" She asked, gazing around the room for the missing human. She looked up at her friend curiously.

"Strider," she corrected. "We're not supposed to know his name yet, remember? He's gone to find a pony for the journey. He's due to return soon so we should get dressed while he is out and the hobbits still sleep." Cora nodded and stood.

Tie passed her one of the skirts and tunics, and the two quickly dressed. Cora sat back down by the dying fire, and Tie sat back in the chair by the widow gazing out at the road.

"How long have you been awake?" Cora was gazing at her friend in mild curiosity.

"Since Ar…Strider left," she answered, stumbling over the fact that she wasn't supposed to know his name. "Probably 2 hours ago. He said if he hadn't returned by dawn that I was to wake you and the hobbits. Then he left." Tie looked back out the window.

"We need talk Cora."

"About what?" Cora looked up at her friend, poking idly at the small flames to bring them back to life.

"About why we're here. What are we going to do about getting home? What are we going to do about the war?" Tie watched Cora as she looked into the flames. Cora thought for a long time on her response, keeping her gaze averted as she pondered her answer.

"Nothing. We're going to do nothing. Until we find out who brought us here and why, it would probably be best to let things go as they're supposed to." Tie nodded her understanding and looked out the window again to check the time before rising to her feet.

"I should probably wake them now." She went to the bed and woke the hobbits one by one. They all sat up groggily, and yawned and stretched.

"Where's Strider?" Frodo asked, looking around the room. Just as Tie was about to say that he would return soon, the door opened and Strider walked in.

"You're all awake; that's good," he said turning to Tie. "My thanks, Tiernan, for watching over them." She nodded in response to his gratitude and he continued. "We must leave soon, so hurry and we will depart." The hobbits were quick to get up and were ready in minutes.

After all were dressed and ready to go, Strider went to the door and the others followed. He led them out of the inn and out of Bree. They were deep into the forest before the hobbits began to question where they were going and if they could truly trust Strider. The girls walked up by Strider; better able to keep the quick pace he set than the hobbits.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked some where in the middle of just such a conversation.

"To R…where indeed?" Tie said, receiving a stern poke in the ribs as she started to respond to a question she wasn't supposed to know the answer to yet.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond," Strider answered Sam's question as if he hadn't heard Tie speak. Tie rubbed her ribs as Sam spoke excitedly.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves."

They traveled for several more days before coming in sight of a large crumbling stone tower. Aragorn turned his eyes up to it reflectively.

"This was once the great watch tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." He led them up to a low level of the tower facing out the way they had come and bade them rest. The group gratefully shed their packs and sat down, breathing heavily. He placed his own pack on the ground and removed a large bundle wrapped in a cloak. He unwrapped it to reveal 6 short blades.

"These are for you," he said passing one to each. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He turned to leave. Tie stood and went after him.

"Might I come along?" She asked hopefully. She was beyond the point where she was scared of where she was and was now thoroughly enjoying herself. Strider looked at her for a long time before nodding.

"All right, two pairs of eyes are always more useful against the Wraiths than one." Tie picked up the short sword she had been given and slid it through the belt that held her skirt in place so that it hung securely at her hip. Then she fell into step with Strider and vanished from view.

Cora sat with the hobbits relaxing after the long days walk to reach Weathertop. She stretched her cramped muscles. It was going to be a long night. She didn't know how long it was going to be until Frodo dropped off to sleep, and then she had to stay up and make sure that the other 3 hobbits didn't light a fire. She knew what she and Tie had discussed and she figured that preventing Frodo from being stabbed by the Wraith wouldn't change anything important, and she wanted to know if they even could change what was already destined. Maybe it wasn't possible for them to change anything at all. She just needed to stay awake. Her head fell back against the wall and her eyes drooped. Just stay awake.

Tie traveled around Weathertop with Strider, looking out at the land ahead. They circled the whole tower and then began to head back to the ledge where they had left the others. They stopped for a moment to look ahead once more.

"Let's rest here a moment before we head back." Strider sat down, placing his back to the wall. Tie stood for a moment more looking out over the ledge, then turned and sat down. She wasn't sure how much longer till the Wraiths arrived but it was certainly dark enough for them to show up at any moment. She sat back a little hesitantly beside Strider and relaxed for a moment.

"Why are you so anxious?" Strider was watching her as she tried to settle her nerves. "You're more nervous than I and I know what the Nazgul are capable of." Tie had to think before offering an answer that didn't give away the fact that she knew what was coming.

"I don't trust this night," she said softly, speaking the truth. "It's too quiet, too still. It just doesn't seem right." She settled down a little bit more, having spoken of her fears she felt more at ease. She knew what she had told Cora but she just couldn't allow herself to sit back and watch as the events of the movie occurred. She needed to know she was doing something useful.

Strider sat up a little straighter, looking around himself, listening carefully.

"Back you devils!" The sound of Sam's voice carried over to them just barely over the sound of the breeze. Strider and Tie were on their feet instantly and running toward the sound of their companions' voices. They paused for a moment in a narrow inlet in the tower and Strider pulled out two torches which he lit, handing one to Tie, before running on to help their friends.

Cora woke with a start at the sound of angry hobbit voices. Cursing herself for falling asleep she turned to see Frodo putting out the embers of a fire with his feet. She was on her feet in a second, just at the same moment that the cry of the Wraiths could be heard off in the distance. Frodo drew the short sword that Strider had given him, and the others followed his lead.

"Go!" He yelled and they all ran for the top of the tower. Cora made certain to stand near Frodo. If she couldn't stop the Wraiths from finding them this night then maybe she could help protect Frodo.

They huddled close together at the center of the top of the tower. She watched and listened trying to detect the sound of the approaching menace, but she was still caught off guard when Frodo bumped into her and stumbled to the far side of the circle. She and the other hobbits turned to see the Wraiths approaching them, swords drawn.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled, holding his sword ready to defend Frodo. The first of the Wraiths swept him away without effort. Merry and Pippin closed ranks on Frodo, shielding him from the Riders, but they too were thrown aside. Then Cora was the only one between them and Frodo. She swung at the first of the Wraiths and they knocked her arm aside. She swung again and this time after blocking her swing, the Wraith back handed her across the chin, flinging her into a pillar near the edge of the tower and she knew only black.

Tie and Strider ran as fast as they could safely on the treacherous ledge, trying to make it to the others before the Wraiths. Tie knew it was hopeless to prevent now but she ran on, knowing that maybe she could still help. They reached the tower top just as a scream of pain rent the night air. They leapt over the last crest that hid their companions from view and against 5 of the Riders.

One of the hobbits was picking himself up off the ground, while the other two stood huddled over a pile on the ground. Cora was nowhere to be seen. Tie had only enough time to hope that she was all right, before she was engaged with fighting the Wraiths. Tie stayed near Frodo, knowing somehow where he was before he removed the Ring, and Strider fought the Wraiths back. Strider swung both torch and sword at the Wraiths. Tie, however, used only the torch, not thinking, nor taking the time to draw her short sword. One final Wraith tried to get near Frodo to take the Ring, and was chased away when Strider threw his torch into its hood.

"Strider!" Sam called to him as he made his way to Frodo's side. "Help him Strider!" While Strider went to attend Frodo, Tie found that the hobbits hadn't been bickering over food, but trying to wake Cora who had hit her head against the pillar, at whose foot she laid.

Strider reached down to a blade on the ground near Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade of the short sword, melted in his hand and Strider cast it to the ground. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider scooped the hobbit up into his arms and made for the ramp leading down out of the tower. Tie knew she could carry Cora but not at the speed that would be needed to save Frodo, so she called over to the ranger.

"Aragorn, wait." He turned to face her and she took Cora into her arms and went to him. "I'll carry Frodo. I can't carry Cora and keep pace with you, but I can if I carry Frodo." Nodding Strider traded the hobbit in his arms for the girl in hers and in the race to get Frodo to Rivendell, Tie's slip went unnoticed.

They hurried on through that night and on into the next day, too afraid that if they stopped they would lose all hope of saving Frodo. Cora woke with first light and though a little unstable at first, was able to keep pace so that Strider could carry the injured hobbit and they could travel with much more ease than with two unconscious people.

After another full day of travel, they were all too exhausted to go on that night and were forced to camp the night, instead of stopping for a short rest and continuing on again. Strider, who seemed to either run on pure adrenaline or possess inexhaustible amounts of endurance, stood restless nearby, gazing constantly out into the night behind them. Sam stayed by Frodo, watching over him, and ran one of hand across his skin to check the spread of the poison. Frodo's skin was clammy against his own.

"Mr. Frodo?" He called receiving no answer, and turned to Strider. "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, holding a torch up so that he and Sam could see their injured friend more easily. Strider turned back to them and stood still for a moment before answering.

"He's passing into the Shadow World," he said softly. "He'll soon become a Wraith like them." The sound of the

Wraiths searching erupted through the night.

"They're close," Merry said, his gaze going to the dark forest.

Strider called Sam over to him and with Cora to aid them, went in search of the Athelas plant to help slow the poison.

Tie took up Sam's place at Frodo's side and bathed the cold sweat from his face with a damp cloth. She knew he was going to be all right, but she couldn't help the nervous tension that ran through her causing her to shift anxiously as she crouched near him.

Tie was bathing his face a second time when Strider, Sam, and Cora returned with an elven woman. She was slender with long dark hair that hung in waves down her back, and she wore dark elven riding clothes (which Tie noted looked much more comfortable than her own).

"Who is she?" Merry asked, eyes wide on the beautiful woman before them, bending over Frodo, whispering his name.

"She's an elf," Sam said in an awed voice.

"He's fading," the woman said, her voice soft and lyrical, paying no attention to the hobbits. Strider leaned over the hobbit as the elf spoke and pressed a little of the Athelas plant into the wound. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." At her words, Strider scooped Frodo into his arms and placed him carefully on the elf's horse, as she spoke softly to him. Cora and Tie stood with the hobbits listening to the musical conversation. Then the woman was mounted.

"Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" she whispered urgently to her stallion in elven, and it bolted forward into the night. It took the hobbits a moment to realize how dangerous a move it was.

"What are you doing?" Sam cried angrily at Strider standing at the edge of the light. "Those Wraiths are still out there!" Strider turned back to the group and studied them for a moment.

"Fear not my friends," he said slowly. "Arwen is a swift rider. She will be in Rivendell by morning. Now, rest. Night passes quickly and we leave in the morning."

Sorry, but that's all for now. I should have 5 up here shortly. I really hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see ya soon.


	5. Well, Now We Know How We got Here

Hello! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up but I've been busy and now I'm trying to get sick ant that makes things worse. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

**Chapter 5**

"Well, now we know how we got here."

It was two days later that Tie and Cora arrived in Rivendell with the rest of the hobbits, traveling at a much easier pace and being able to rest the whole of both nights without fear of the Wraiths' pursuit. They walked through the streets of Rivendell until they came to the House of Elrond, a large manor at the center of the elven city.

After inquiring as to Frodo's health, they were all given rooms for their stay in Rivendell and told that when Frodo was awake they would be informed. That was fine by most of them but Sam, devoted to the end, who insisted on being by Frodo's side until he woke. The rest of the group was more than happy to retire to their rooms (after being feed of course), and sleep warm and comfortable for the first time in days.

Tie and Cora both woke, each in their own perspective room, the next morning to find that their wardrobe had taken a definite turn to the better. On a small table near the dresser in each of the rooms held a small pile of clothing. Tie found a long dark blue tunic, with wide sleeves and open collar, and a pair of dark woodland green trousers. Cora found a pale blue, high collar shirt, with pearl buttons at the collar and wrists, and black trousers. Both found wide leather belts to secure the trousers at their waist, and light elvish cloaks both dark brown, and leather high boots that rose to mid-calf and tied tightly about the ankle.

After dressing Cora went to see Tie in her room and they sat talking on the balcony for half the morning. The journey to Rivendell had forced both to see things not as a movie in which they played a part but now saw it as a truth that they must accept if they were to find a way home, though home wasn't that high up on their priority list. It was Tie that looked down into the manor courtyard and saw men riding in.

"Cora look," she said pointing down. "The council is arriving." Cora stood from where she had been seated and looked down over the railing. The girls watched as the council members all rode in. Tie had to fight from screaming when Cora squeezed her arm, cutting off the circulation, as Legolas rode into the courtyard. After all of the members had arrived, Cora turned to Tie.

"Let's go to the dinning hall," she said, her voice eager. "It's getting rather late and I'm hungry." Tie snorted at her.

"No you're not," she said her voice ringing with laughter. "You're just hoping to catch a glimpse of Legolas."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cora gave Tie an innocent look that wouldn't fool a blind man.

"Oh sure, you're right. I forgot. You're not looking for him; he's looking for you, his bride." Cora shoved at Tie playfully and they laughed.

The girls did eventually leave for the dinning hall; both overcome by hunger and curiosity. They didn't, however, see anyone that they had hoped. They actually ran into, literally, Gandalf. He smiled down at the girls, and they apologized and introduced themselves to the elder wizard.

"Hello, hello," he said smiling down at them. "I'm glad to see that you've finally made it." Their jaws dropped as Gandalf winked and walked away. They stood speechless for a moment where he had left them, and then Tie turned to Cora after a moment.

"Well, now we know how we got here."

"Think we should ask him why he brought us?" Tie asked as she watched the wizards retreating back.

"Think he would tell us if we did?" Cora retorted as she turned to find a seat. Tie shrugged.

"Probably not."

So, did you like it? I know it's a really short chapter, but the next one should be better. Well please Review, so I can know how I'm doing.


	6. Decitions of the Girls' Fate

Hello! Sorry about the long wait for the update. I was distracted. I really need to learn to focus more. Anyways here is...the next chapter. This one didn't take me that long to finish as I already knew what I wanted to do. All I had to do was write it. And to please those that have requested for it, this is not a short chapter. As always I do not and will never own the Lord of the Rings although I do wish I did. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Decisions of the Girls' fate

Tie blinked her eyes open as a knock sounded through the room. She shifted in the bed, the silk sheets whispering softly as they moved with her. She turned to the door of the room she had been given in the House of Elrond. She really should answer it, but she had absolutely no desire to get out of bed. She turned over again and decided that if it were important they would either come back later or come in, and she could honestly care which they chose. She groaned softly as she heard the door open.

"Lady Tiernan?" The sound of her name was, unfortunately, something she could not ignore. Sighing she rolled onto her back and looked toward the door again. A tall dark-haired elf she didn't recognize stood in the doorway. "You're presence is requested in Lord Elrond's study in an hours time. If you would prepare yourself, someone will come to escort you," and he turned on his heel and left the room.

Tie sat up in bed, wondering if Cora had received the same summons. She rose from the mattress and dressed, preparing for the meeting. She could guess what the meeting was about. The council had met the day before to determine the fate of the Ring, so she supposed she was to be told whether she and her friend would be allowed to accompany the Fellowship or be forced to remain behind, not that either of them would abide by that decision if the latter was to come to pass.

She slid the elvish boots she had been given on to her feet. She was much more pleased with the clothes she had been given there in Rivendell than she had been with what Strider had found for them on short notice. She sat in the chair at the foot of the bed running a brush through her hair, half grinning at her indignant response to being accused of wearing her underclothes for all to see.

She had wandered out onto the balcony and was gazing at the falls, leaning against the railing with her arms folded under her weight, when there was another knock at the door. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head from the scenery before her.

"Come in," she called to the door and turned back to the falls, not wishing to leave the balcony just yet. She heard the door open and some one crossing the room, coming to stand just over her left shoulder. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" She breathed a contented sigh, still looking at the falls.

"It is indeed, Tiernan, but we must go." Tie glanced over her shoulder to see Strider standing behind her, arms clasped behind his back. She sighed again and pushed away from the railing and followed him out into the hall. There Cora joined them and together they continued on to the study.

They entered the room to find the rest of the Fellowship and Lord Elrond gathered. They sat in chairs arranged in a half-circle facing towards the girls, the hobbits together on the left, and Gandalf and the others to the right with a vacant chair in the center. Lord Elrond stood by the vacant chair as he spoke with Gandalf. Strider crossed the room to the empty space and sat down. The girls remained where he had left them gazing around at the faces of the men looking at them.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" Lord Elrond turned to face the girls; his conversation with Gandalf either finished or postponed until after the meeting. The girls nodded and waited for his decision. "Then I shall leave you now to discuss the matter, for this decision rests not with me but with these men," and with out another word, Lord Elrond left the study.

The girls exchanged puzzled glances before turning to face the Fellowship again. They had expected to have to convince Lord Elrond that they should be allowed to go along, and now that the decision was not his, they didn't know whether to think that better or worse. All eyes in the room were on them as they stood where they were, not wishing to speak unless they were asked.

"Yesterday afternoon," Strider's smooth clear voice filled the study as he spoke, "The Council of Elrond decided that the Ring of Power is to be taken to Mordor and destroyed. It was there that those assembled here agreed to take it. It was there also that Gandalf proposed that the two of you be allowed to aid us as well."

"Aragorn and the hobbits have already spoken in your favor," Legolas looked at the two in a calm, reflective manor. "And, as usual, Gandalf spoke in riddles of the reason for his proposition. The rest of us, however, need a little more convincing. Why would you wish to come on such a dangerous journey?" Cora, acting bolder than she felt under the other's intense gaze, spoke in response.

"We are as certain as the rest of the council that if the Ring is not destroyed, even if the war is won, it will only delay it again and again, until none can stand against Mordor. Sauron is no fool. He learns from his mistakes and he will not stop until all the world falls under his curtain of darkness.

"We don't wish to remain behind and wait for the end, unknowing, when there may be something we can do to help."

"Pretty words won't save you should something go foul on this journey." Boromir countered her words leaning forward, his chin on his fist. "Would you be able to defend yourselves and others, if that should happen?" Tie looked at him as she answered his quest.

"We may not be fighters but that isn't always what is important. It's heart. The strength of all people, men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits, come from their hearts. It is that strength in the end that will win out, not strength of arms."

The room went silent for a moment, the three undecided continuing to look at the girls. Then one by one they turned to Aragorn and nodded once, before turning back to Cora and Tie once more. After receiving the last nod, Aragorn rose from his chair and nodded himself.

"It's decided, then. The two of you are to accompany us to Mordor. Now allow me to introduce you to those you do not know." He introduced those to the right of the circle giving their names and then at the end those of the girls. Each man to be introduced nodded in response. "We will leave in two days time. Go now and prepare yourselves."

The members of the Fellowship stood and while the hobbits went to find food, the remaining 5 men split off into smaller groups. Cora was drawn into a conversation with the tall Boromir of Gondor, Tie was trapped listening to the voluble, opinionated dwarf Gimli, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf stood apart talking amongst themselves.

Cora and Boromir left the study shortly after the hobbits, deep in a conversation that was neither important nor would be remembered. They wandered through the House of Elrond, gazing in awe at the tapestries and paintings that decorated the manor, then strayed out on to one of the balconies, sitting in the sun. It was edging slowly toward evening when Boromir grew anxious. He rose from the bench where he had been seated by Cora and went to the rail, his back to her.

"I find myself suddenly regretting my decision. I wish now I had said for you to stay."

"What? Why? Have I said something to make you think that I shouldn't?"

"No!" Boromir turned to face her. "No, if anything you have just shown that you are more capable than I had thought. It's just…" He turned away again, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Just what?" Cora pressed the question softly. "Boromir, what is it?" She went to his side and looked at his face, his gaze away from her.

"It's just…I don't want to see you hurt." He looked over at her, his heart in his eyes with a kind of anxious worry.

"Boromir," Cora whispered. "There will be times when in your desire to protect others, you will only hurt them more. This is one of those times. I must go." Boromir reached up, slid his fingers along the side of her face, and looked into her eyes. There was an emotion in them he couldn't read, but he smiled at her anyway.

"As you wish," he whispered softly, reaching down to catch one of her hands in his own. "Come, it's getting late. I'll take you back to your room."

It was about the same time, Tie finally managed to take leave from Gimli. He was a nice enough fellow that seemed to wish nothing more than an ear. So long as he believed he was being heard he was actually very kind.

She crossed the study from where she and Gimli had sat to the door. So intent on having a look around, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned, her heart somewhere in the region of her nose, to find that Legolas and Aragorn had approached her, leaving Gandalf with the never-ending tales of Gimli.

"You and your friend carry no weapons and that is not wise for where we go." It was Aragorn who spoke as he removed his hand from the girl's shoulder. "Legolas and I will help. Meet us in the armory first thing tomorrow morning." Tie nodded, content only that her heart had settled in to her chest again. "Good. Now all of us should rest. Legolas and I will take you back to your room if you wish."

"No," Tie said, not yet ready to return to her chamber, beautiful as it was. "I can find it, thank you." She left the study with the two men but quickly left them to explore the manor.

It was much later when she finally did turn toward her room. She was hungry, having not eaten all day. It wasn't that food hadn't been available; it just seemed to vanish before she had any, which she suspected had something to do with the voluble dwarf with whom she was speaking. Her hunger could wait till morning, though. She went to Cora's room and knocked on the door. It opened and Cora stuck her head out, an odd look on her face.

"Hey Tie," she said, her voice distant. "Come in." She stepped aside, letting Tie enter, and then closed the door again. Cora went back to the bed where she had been seated and settled down, legs crossed, a pillow in her lap. "What's up?" Tie was so caught in trying to determine what was causing her friend's odd tone of voice that she almost missed the question.

"Ah…Aragorn and Legolas want us to meet them in the armory tomorrow morning." Her gaze stayed on her friend as Cora continued to sit on the bed, plucking absently at the pillow.

"Okay," she said, not raising her eyes, keeping them focused on some point in her mind.

"I thought you liked him?" Tie asked, confused.

"What?" Cora looked up, finally being drawn out of her reverie.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Cora gave her a puzzled expression, and Tie let out an exasperated sigh. "Just be up and dressed when I come to get you in the morning." Cora nodded, her eyes going to the bed beside her, losing their focus. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She looked back up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tie gave her a long hard look before deciding to let the matter drop, for the moment.

"All right." She turned and walked to the door. Before closing it behind her she looked back once more. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Cora said and Tie sighed as she left the room, wanting only to sleep. She could interrogate Cora in the morning. Her bed was calling and she had all intentions of answering.

Tie was woken early the next morning by an eager, rapid knocking at her door. She rolled over and looked out the balcony door she had left open last night. The sky had only just begun to lighten, the crest of the falls glittering with a mix of lingering starlight and morning sun.

The knock came again, more insistent. Tie climbed out of bed and threw a light robe over her. Surely Legolas and Aragorn hadn't come for them just yet? She opened the door to see a much changed Cora. Her friend stood before her, bright-eyed, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"What? You're not dressed yet?" She looked at her friend in a confused manor. Tie ran her hand through her hair, fighting a yawn that pulled at the back of her throat.

"Cora, it's sunrise," Tie said, rubbing at her face. "I only just woke up."

"Really! God, I've been up for hours. I thought it was mid-morning by now." She walked into the Tie's room, lighting a few candles as she went. Tie looked after her, closing the door. What had gotten into her? Tie crossed the room, to tired to puzzle over Cora's strange behavior, and flopped down onto the bed, face first in the sheets. Cora sat down and shook Tie roughly.

"Come on! Get up!" Tie rolled over and looked up at her blearily.

"What has gotten into you? First you're all dreamy and distracted; now you're bouncing around like some rabid squirrel." She hesitated, remembering Cora and Boromir leaving the study together the day before. "What happened between you and Boromir after you left the meeting yesterday?" She asked, latching on to a sudden idea. Cora's expression went dreamy again and she lost a significant amount of her bounce. "Cora?"

"N…nothing," she said, coming back to herself.

"Cora, you liar! Tell me what happened!" Tie sat up, thoroughly awake. Cora grinned, blushing, and looked away.

"Cora if you don't tell me what happened, I'm going kill you!" Tie crossed her arms. Cora grinned and blushed again, casting around in her mind for something to change the subject to, knowing if she did, Tie would attack her. Finally crumbling under her friend's fierce glare, Cora finally told Tie what had transpired between her and Boromir. When Cora finished, the sun had nearly risen and Tie sank back down onto the bed.

"But I thought you liked Legolas?" She was happy for her friend but confused as to what had changed.

"I did, but I started talking to Boromir, and now…" Cora sighed, sinking down a little deeper into the mattress where she sat. Tie chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Well, I'll get dressed and we can head to the armory. Aragorn and Legolas are going to meet us there. I'll come and get you when I'm done." Cora left the room and Tie stood, slowly dressing herself. Her mind and body slowly slipped into gear. It might not have taken so long if she had eaten the day before or was going to eat shortly there after, but since it was morning already and she had no desire to be late, food would have to wait. She finished dressing and left with Cora for the armory.

Legolas and Aragorn arrived at the same time as the girls did. Holding the door, the men followed them into the room. It was a large room with walls covered in various weapons and armor. They quickly split up into pairs, Legolas with Cora and Aragorn with Tie, selecting weapons for the two girls. Cora was given a sword that reminded her vividly of the one that Arwen had carried, and a long bow. Tie was given a long sword that stood nearly to her hip, and a short bow. They girls also received a dagger for their belts and a second to keep in their boots.

They finished and were finally heading out for a late lunch, when Tie stopped grabbing the wall for support, her head swimming. Aragorn turned back to her to see what was the matter, and caught her as she slumped to the ground, her knees giving way under her. He cradled the girl in his arms calling her name softly.

"Tiernan? Are you all right?" Tie shook her head trying to clear it long enough to make it to the dinning hall so that she could finally eat after nearly a day and a half.

"I'll be fine," she said softly shaking her head again. "I just got dizzy. I haven't eaten in over a day. Aragorn looked at her puzzled, remembering the food that had been brought into the study the day before.

"I thought you ate yesterday? There was food brought for everyone."

"It was eaten for me," she said simply, pushing gently out of his arms and standing, a little wobbly, on her own. She smiled at everyone and stood resolutely on her feet. The others looked at her a little uncertainly. Then she rolled her eyes in irritation. "If we don't go I will pass out. Please." Understanding they turned again for the dinning hall, one of the men at her elbow the entire way there.

So what did you think? Did you like it? I really hope you did. I've been working really hard on this story and I really do love it. Anyways please review and tell me how I'm doing. And just to clarify a point don't be afriad to flame me so long as you tell me what I've done wrong. So until next chapter. Bye bye.


	7. Departure of the Fellowship & The Women

And here is the new chapter. And what happens in this one? A new character. And this one isn't from the girls world. They're from the Middle Earth. I really hope you like this one. It's my favorite so far. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Departure of the Fellowship and "The Women!"

Cora woke early the next morning, anxious to be off. She dressed in the dark, having no desire to light any candles in that dim predawn hour. She was sitting in the chair at the foot of her bed when a light knock came to her door. She rose and crossed the room to answer it, walking slowly. Opening the door she found Tie standing fully dressed in front of her. Cora gave her a wry smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" She knew the answer to the question even as she asked it and hadn't truly expected Tie to respond, but Tie's nerves must have been thin because she replied short and sarcastically.

"No, I just wanted to knock on your door in the middle of the night fully dressed for no reason." Cora shook her head and let her friend into the room, rolling her eyes.

"That kind of a night, huh?" This time Cora expected the don't be stupid glare her comment had elicited from her friend. Smiling broadly, she walked over to Tie and patted her mockingly on one shoulder.

"Come on. It's not often I can pick on you." Tie smiled slightly in response, knowing that it was usually Cora that was the butt end of the playful joking. Sighing, Tie sat in the chair that Cora had occupied before answering the door. Cora went and sat on the foot of the bed and the girls sat for a long while not speaking, just sitting there, each feeling the enormity of the day settle down on their shoulders.

The shadows in the room were slowly chased away as the sun rose above the horizon, sending its light in. The night birds stopped their melody, and all was still in that period when the night creatures had dozed off and the morning animals hadn't quite woken. Hours later, the girls had moved only to eat a small light breakfast, there was a knock at the door to break the serenity. Cora rose to answer it, Tie not far behind her. She opened it and looked out, seeing Boromir's face smiling down at her.

"It's time," he said, his voice soft in the early morning. Cora nodded and after grabbing her pack, she and Tie, who had brought hers into the room with her, stepped into the hall. The girls followed Boromir through the still manor, seeing few people and hearing only a little to tell them that there was life in the house at all.

In the courtyard the council had entered days before, the rest of the Fellowship had gathered. The hobbits stood off to one side, looking tired, but otherwise fine. Legolas stood alone, holding his bow, caressing the tip. Aragorn and Gandalf were loading the pony with the supplies for the journey. Gimli was sitting on the ground, looking rather grumpy and irritable with his pipe protruding from his mouth and his brow scrunched together in a scowl, glaring over at Legolas.

The Fellowship was preparing to leave when an elf with long blond hair ran into the Courtyard.

"My Lord Legolas!" He yelled, sliding to a stop before the other elf. He stood panting for a moment before being capable of speaking again. "My lord, I have a message from your father. He told me to give it to you only if you were to be going on what ever quest the council might decide was needed."

"What is it, Elendae?" Legolas' voice was calm compared to the panting voice of his countryman. Elendae gazed around at the companions, his gaze coming to rest on the girls and, more specifically, Tie.

"Take me with you," he said. The men of the Fellowship were to stunned to speak at first.

"My father did not say for me to bring you with us, Elendae. Now what did he have to say?" Legolas' voice as cold and toneless, but there was a warning hidden in it that Elendae did not miss.

"No, he didn't say for you to take me with you, but…but…if you don't take me with you, I won't tell you." He finished the sentence in a rush.

"Elendae!" Elendae stepped away from the young prince and shook his head resolutely, his mouth shut. Still, glaring, Legolas asked, "Why do you want to come with us anyway?"

"I want to help protect the women," he said eagerly. Tie's jaw dropped, disgusted. She was glad they hadn't put this man in the film, but then there wouldn't have been reason for him to come because she and Cora weren't either. She looked back at Cora and saw that she had edged a little closer to Boromir.

"They can protect themselves," Legolas said dryly.

"But…but…the women!" Elendae's face fell as he almost begged with his words to come.

"Persistent isn't he?" Boromir whispered softly in Cora's ear and she grinned.

"You know you're a disgrace to the elven race, right?" Legolas said.

"But the women!" Elendae cried with dismay.

"Their human women!"

"They're still women!"

"Oh?" Legolas raised one eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. "What about Orc women?" Elendae got a mischievous smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"That's just sick, Legolas! We don't need to hear about your fantasies!" Legolas' face went blank for a moment. Then he took an arrow out of his quiver and aimed it at Elendae in one motion. Then spoke calmly.

"Do you wish to say that again?"

"Nope, not really," Elendae answered.

"What did my father tell you to say?"

"Take me with you." Legolas' eyes flashed and he pulled back a little harder on the bowstring. Tie almost thought he was going to let go, but Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed.

"You must know what your father had to say," he said in a quiet voice. "There will be no harm done if he comes with us." He turned to Elendae. "What did the king have to say?" Elendae smiled knowing that now he could come.

"Good luck."

--------

The Fellowship left Rivendell with two of their company irritated and rest driven by nerves that were on edge. Boromir made a point to stay near the girls until they stopped for lunch, keeping a close eye on Elendae the whole time. When they stopped, the girls helped Sam, the expert on food, prepare a quick lunch. Most of the company, sat talking as the 3 busied themselves with food. Tie and Cora both found they had an adoring eye watching them, and while Cora was quite content with hers, Tie would have preferred not to have Elendae watching her every move. Tie mentioned this to Cora and Cora grinned at her friend and whispered teasingly in her ear.

"He wants to ravish you!" Tie gave Cora a frightened look and glanced to where Elendae sat to be sure that he hadn't heard.

"Don't say that," she hissed in response. "You might give him ideas!" Cora laughed and the two went back to helping prepare lunch. The meal was finished in short time and the Fellowship set out on its way again.

When they stopped for the night, the hobbits lay down and were instantly asleep, after eating of course. The rest of the company sat about the small fire talking and laughing. Legolas kept shooting Elendae glares as he sat across from his countryman. Boromir found some random excuse to sit near Cora, and Tie found every excuse to move away from Elendae as he repeatedly moved to her side. The third time she tried this Elendae grabbed her wrist, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall. He took advantage of the situation and caught her, wrapping her in his arms. Tie glared at him, and his actions earned him a severe rapping across the head by Legolas, and Tie moved to sit by Aragorn's side where Elendae let her be. Finally the companions put out the fire and lay down to sleep, the elves finding a comfortable place to meditate, Legolas at the edge of camp with his back to the dying fire, and Elendae in camp not far from where Tie lay.

Cora was on the verge of sleep when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, and lay down, their body pressed against her own. She turned quickly to see who it was, frightened for a moment that it might be Elendae giving up on Tie, but found Boromir instead.

"I thought you might feel safer with me near by with that elf in camp," he whispered, placing extra emphases on the word elf. Cora saw through the excuse but decided not to say anything. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder and together they fell asleep.

Late into the night, Tie woke an odd feeling stealing over her. She opened her eyes and for a moment her voice froze in her throat. Elendae lay in front of her, with only a little space between their bodies.

"Hi," he whispered, reaching one hand out to touch her long hair. His movement freed her voice and Tie screamed, scrambling away from Elendae. Everyone in camp was on their feet instantly, the men having drawn blades.

"What? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Aragorn looked over at Tie, having recognized her voice. His hand relaxed on his blade as he saw Elendae gazing fondly at the girl. Tie, too stunned to speak, pointed a shaking finger at Elendae. Legolas caught onto what she meant and yanked Elendae to his feet by his tunic collar.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yelled. The rest of the men had fully relaxed at this point; Gandalf even looked on the verge of tears from holding back the laughter that shook his entire body. Elendae gave him a dazed smile.

"Admiring the beauty of yon angel." Legolas smacked him across the back of the head and flung him to the ground.

"You fool!" He screamed. "If we had been anywhere outside of this region half of the enemy forces would have heard her scream! Now leave her alone before I send you home!" After that everyone settled back down to sleep, with the exceptions of Legolas and Tie. Legolas stood near the edge of camp where he had been meditating before, too angry to sleep, and Tie at on the ground, her knees drawn up to her nose, shaking and rocking back and forth. At some point before he fell asleep, Tie's rocking drove Boromir crazy and he whispered into Cora's ear.

"Do you want me to hit her with something so that she might sleep?" If Cora hadn't known that he was irritated with Elendae, she might have thought he was serious.

"No, leave her alone," she said in a calm voice. "I'm sure if that had happened to me, I would be doing the same thing." Boromir sat quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Good point," he replied, wrapping Cora a little tighter in his arms and finally dropping off to sleep again.

So, what do you think? Do you like my Skirt-chasing elf? I love Elendae! And he is an original character so please don't take him away from me. Well Review please and tell me how I'm doing. Byebye!


	8. Warg Attack

**Chapter 8**

Wargs Attack

The next morning, The Fellowship rose to set out. Tie rose with everyone else, moving mechanically, in a sort of daze seemingly unaware of what was taking place around her. Cora helped her pack up her things and smiled at her, but Tie didn't seem to notice. As they traveled, Aragorn stayed at her side, letting Gandalf lead, and Legolas stayed with Elendae.

Tie seemed to come to herself as the day passed, interacting with a few people during their brief rest at noon. She kept pace very well, although Cora suspected that she hadn't slept after waking to find Elendae before her. Toward the evening her steps began to falter, fatigue catching up with her, but she didn't complain and continued on.

When they stopped for the night, Tie grabbed Cora by the arm and dragged her away from camp with word to the guys that they were going for firewood and would return soon. The men set the camp and had consumed dinner and still the girls had not returned. Boromir looked toward the woods thinking to go after them.

"So," Aragorn's voice floated over his shoulder causing Boromir to turn and face him. "Do you think Cora knows you fancy her, or were you trying to be subtle?" Aragorn smirked at Boromir's surprised and slightly blushing face. The hobbits snickered.

"Oh, no," Pippin chimed in. "I think she might need a few more hits, I mean hints."

"Well that depends entirely on whether she likes to take hard tumbles." Gimli grinned broadly at his own crude joke as everyone laughed at Boromir's reddening face.

"What's the matter, Boromir?" Merry asked in mock concern. "If you go any redder you'll resemble a tomato."

"I think," Gandalf said, a smile playing on his lips, "perhaps Boromir's flower is more exotic than she appears." The laughter stopped and everyone looked at Gandalf in a rather confused manor.

A scream split through the evening, shattering the air that had only moments before been playful and light.

"The girls!" All the men reached for their weapons in unison, turning in the direction the scream had come. Legolas looked to Elendae, making certain that he was still with them and wasn't off frightening Tiernan again.

"Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, you four stay here. Gimli, stay with them and keep a sharp eye." Aragorn called as he unsheathed his sword; Gimli gripped his axe angrily.

"I will not be left behind like some woman to watch the children," he roared, spit flying onto his beard.

"Speed will be of the utmost importance Gimli. Stay here."

"Elendae, stay here as well," Legolas, moved passed his fellow elf to Aragorn's side peering into the woods.

"No." It was Gandalf who protested on Elendae's behalf. "Two pairs of elven eyes are better than one, and he is quicker. I will stay behind with Gimli and the hobbits."

"Boromir come with me. Elendae, stay with Legolas." Aragorn and Boromir charged into the forest before Legolas had a chance to complain. He shot Elendae a venomous glare before following the humans into the woods.

Tie held on to Cora's arm well into the forest before being confident enough to release her. She looked back over her shoulder repeatedly, leaning down absently to pick up a stick. Cora looked at her friend irritably before following her lead and picking up a few as well.

"Thanks for coming with me, Cora," Tie whispered, looking down at the ground, twirling the branch absently in her hands. "I would have let you stay, but I was afraid if I came out her alone, Elendae would follow." Cora grinned maliciously.

"See, I told you. He wants to ravish you." Cora pushed Tie playfully, trying to get her to smile.

"I'm serious Cora. He really freaks me out!" Tie whined at her friend looking at her pitifully.

"Yeah well, that still doesn't explain why you had to drag me along."

"What if he found me out her alone? What would I do?"

"You'd kick his ass and drag the unconscious body back to camp by the hair." Cora shrugged and continued to pick up sticks along the way.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have an obsessive freak swooning over you!" Tie looked at Cora angrily, stopping.

"Tie…" Cora turned to Tie and went to speak again but Tie held up her hand. Cora stopped and looked at Tie. Tie tapped one finger to her ear. Cora listened.

"I don't hear anything." Cora shook her head at her friend thinking she was being paranoid about Elendae following her.

"That's just it," Tie whispered. "There's nothing to hear." Cora listened again. Not a sound broke the still evening, no birds, nothing. The girls looked around the forest, but saw nothing, nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Tie looked at Cora, eyes wide and frightened.

A twig snapped sharply behind them, causing both girls to jump. They both turned to see what had made the noise and froze. A Warg stood just inside the foliage of the underbrush, watching the girls closely. Moving slowly so as not to draw the creature's attention, Tie reached to her left hip where she kept her sword, but found it not there. She cursed herself for being so foolish as to let her irrational fear of Elendae blind her judgment. The Warg moved a little farther out of the brush and closer to the girls.

Cora screamed as the beast leapt at them and they turned to run. The girls tore through the forest, running as fast as possible. Where did this thing come from? Tie barely had time to wonder as she ran into a clearing. A second Warg stood a head of her crouched down to pounce. A screamed escaped from Tie lips as she turned sharply to the left, her feet almost slipping from beneath her on the loose leaves.

Tie ran through the forest, leaping lightly over fallen branches and high roots trying to keep her feet. It did not, however, prevent her from catching her foot on a low root she hadn't seen. She screamed again, this time in pain and surprise, as she fell forward, using her hands to break her fall. She rolled over on her back, seeing the Warg standing over her. It put one paw on her stomach holding her to her ground.

Tie slipped her hand along her body reaching for her boot, to the one weapon she never took off her person. She wrapped her fingers around the handle, drawing the blade clear of its sheath. The Warg snarled at her and leaned down, drool dripping from its fangs onto her check.

The Warg's head fell on Tie's chest; its body collapsing as the beast died blood rushing from its neck where its head had once been. Tie blinked in shock, looking up at Aragorn as he sheathed is sword again. Boromir removed the body that lay on top if her and Aragorn extended his hand to help her to her feet. Tie's body convulsed with shivers as her mind locked on to that last image of the Warg standing over her. She was only vaguely aware of Aragorn placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to camp. She was too stunned to even notice that Cora was not there.

Cora heard Tie scream and instantly changed the direction she was running without even pausing to wonder what for. She knew only that one moment Tie was running ahead of her and slightly to the left, then she wasn't there at all. Cora didn't have time to worry about to though, because the Warg was still right behind her. Unlike Tie, Cora didn't have difficulty with high roots and fallen branches. Cora had to watch for low hanging branches that kept slapping her in the face, blinding her, threatening to knock her backwards into the pursuing beast.

Using the trees to her advantage, Cora jumped and grabbed on that was just a little too high for her to have hit otherwise. She pulled herself up onto the branch and climbed up to the next, and then the next, working her way up the tree as fast as she could. She reached for a third and pulled, but the branch broke under her weight. She fell backwards and nearly off the limb she was on. She wrapped her arms tightly around it, looking down to where the Warg was climbing up be hind her.

The Warg had used the trunk of the tree to rebound off of and land on the lowest branch. It prowled along the limb closer to the tree. Using its powerful legs it jumped again for the trunk of the tree and rebounded instantly using the trunk as a springboard to land on the branch below Cora. The Warg kept its gaze turned to Cora as it moved again closer to the trunk of the tree.

The sharp twang of a bowstring filled the air, where before no sound had been other than that of the Warg. The beast missed its next step as an arrow embedded itself into the back of the monster's head, and it fell to the ground, dead. Cora lay across the limb on her stomach, staring blankly at the ground. Legolas walked into her view nudging the Warg's body with his toe, then turning his gaze up into the tree at Cora.

"It's dead. You can come down now." His soft voice carried up to Cora, but the words' meaning refused to sink into her clouded mind, and she didn't move. "Cora," he called again, moving a little closer to the tree. "It's safe now."

Seeing she was too frightened to hear him, Legolas handed his bow to Elendae and leapt up to the lowest branch, climbing quickly to Cora. He used a parallel branch to climb over to her side. He crouched down next to her, laying one hand on her back.

"Cora," he whispered to her. "It's all right. The Warg is dead now. Come, we need to go back to camp." He urged her to her feet holding onto her arms as she stood. He stayed by her side as she climbed down out of the tree. Once on the ground Cora stood on her own and walked with the two elves back to camp.

The three walked into camp, seeing Aragorn and Boromir returning with Tie, still dazed. The girls looked at each other, and didn't say a word. Boromir went to Cora and wrapped his arms around her whispering softly in her ear. Tie sat on the ground near the fire and stared into the flame.


	9. Would You Stop Talking About Boromir?

Hey there! I'm back again and here is your new chapter. Sorry it is taking so long for me to update but with the semester drawing to a close, school is getting more demanding. Sorry for it taking so long. And here is the new chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 9**

"Would you stop talking about Boromir already!"

For the second night in a row, Tie lay curled up in a ball on her side, unable to sleep. She wasn't, however, the only one. Cora lay not far from her friend in Boromir's arms staring into space but not asleep. Tie was very fortunate that Legolas decided to stay near her that night.

He sat leaning against a tree, eyes unfocused, lost in a deep meditative state. Elendae sat not far away watching for when Legolas meditated. Seeing that he was, Elendae crawled forward, moving toward where Tie lay. He was almost to his goal and seriously believed that he might make it, when Legolas reached one arm out and shoved him roughly back, shifting his gaze into focus and onto the younger elf.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at his companion. Looking extremely crestfallen, Elendae stood up and moved back to where he had been before and didn't move again for the rest of the night.

The Fellowship was up again at dawn and continued on their journey to Mordor. Had Tie or Cora had enough energy to spare they would have seen the mountains to their left, and realized that they were headed south, but both were so exhausted that it was all they could do to keep up with the others. They trudged along with the rest of their companions, forcing themselves to put one foot in front of the other.

When the companions stopped for lunch, the girls merely lay down and slept as the others consumed a hot meal and enjoyed each other's company. Boromir sat by Cora as she slept, speaking with Merry and Pippin, running one hand lightly down her back as she dozed. Tie lay on a boulder over Aragorn's shoulder, one hand falling comically on his head half way through his conversation with Legolas and Gandalf concerning their route. The men roused them after lunch and they set out again, dragging themselves along as best they could.

Boromir finally grew tired of watching Cora trip over every bump in the trail he scooped her up in his arms and carried her for the remainder of the day as she slept. Elendae offered to carry Tie many times, but was repeatedly refused and shoved back angrily by Legolas.

By mid afternoon, Tie's strength failed her and she collapsed to her knees, too exhausted to continue.

"I'll carry you, my beautiful angel!" Elendae leapt forward eagerly only to be intercepted again by Legolas and watch as Aragorn took the girl into his arms and carry her. He looked to Legolas, hurt.

"Let her be, for pity's sake," Legolas hissed softly. "She's exhausted. The last thing she needs is to be frightened by you again."

----------

Merry and Pippin stood, playfully fencing with their swords on the rocky out-cropping where the Fellowship had stopped for their midday meal a few days later. The hobbits' movements were labored and jerky, lacking the fluidity that proper training would have given them. They had both come very close to dismembering one another, each having their share of cuts and scratches.

Boromir sat with Aragorn watching the hobbits, chuckling every so often as one or the other would drop their weapon. He shifted his gaze back and forth between Aragorn and the dueling hobbits, with the occasional glance to where Cora sat cross-legged speaking with Tiernan, her back to him. He could tell from the posture of her body that she was pleasantly enjoying her conversation. Then Tie's voice, filled with irritation, floated rather loudly to where he sat.

"Would you stop talking about Boromir, already!" Everyone stopped, looking over to where the girls sat. Cora, rather red in the face, glanced over her shoulder at Boromir. His eyes had gone wide at hearing his name coming from her conversation, and went slightly red himself as the others looked at him with mild snickers and amused expressions.

Cora climbed to her feet, moving away from Tie crossing her arms. Tie followed behind her and, picking Cora up around her waist and putting her over her shoulder, walked over to wear Boromir sat and dropped Cora into his lap.

"Here," she said, laughing a little. "You occupy her. She doesn't talk about anything else anyway." Tie placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the two of them, looking playfully angry. All the men laughed brightly, and Boromir draped one arm around the girl in his lap, smiling himself.

"It would be my pleasure," he said softly so only Cora could hear him. She lifted her face to look at him, having previously been pointedly staring at the ground. She found her face mere inches from his as she gazed into Boromir's eyes. "It would be my greatest pleasure," he whispered, tilting his face a little closer intent on doing just that. Pippin snickered sharply and hearing this, Boromir changed his mind at the last second and kissed her lightly on the cheek instead.

Tie rolled her eyes at the two of them and went to sit down away from the sickening couple. She kept her back meaningfully to them hoping that the others would follow her example and leave them alone. Slowly the others did go back to what they had been doing before she had unceremoniously dumped her friend in Boromir's lap.

Cora sat in Boromir's lap for a little while longer before moving to his side, still keeping her eyes cast down. Boromir moved his arm from around her shoulders to her waist and continued his conversation with Aragorn, trying to ignore the growing grin on the other man's face as he puffed lightly on his pipe.

Merry and Pippin shrugged and went back to their swordplay, still grinning broadly. Pippin, curiously as always was more intent on seeing if Boromir would do anything now that no one was watching him, lunged at Merry and cut deep into the soft skin of his friends wrist.

"Ow!" Merry screamed. "Pippin! Watch what you're doing! You're going to skewer me if you keep that up!" Merry nursed his wrist with his other hand and a spare handkerchief until it stopped bleeding. Boromir finally grew tired of watching the small halflings nearly kill each other and stood up, taking his arm away from Cora's waist.

"You two are going to kill some one other than yourselves, you're aim is so bad. Let me show you how to use those." He drew his own sword, being twice the size of the hobbits'. Merry and Pippin smiled and turned their attention to their new teacher.

"Boromir," Aragorn called over. "Your flower isn't all that wonderful with a blade, perhaps you should help her as well." Cora blushed again as Boromir nodded and waved her over. She stood and drew her sword walking over to stand with the hobbits.

"Do you think Tiernan would like to join us?" Boromir asked, his sword held loosely by his side.

"Tie?" Cora looked back over her shoulder to see Tie had moved and was speaking with Gandalf, her feet dangling off the edge of the boulder she was seated on. "No. I think she can handle herself, with or without a sword." She turned her attention back to Boromir as he began to show his three students the proper way to use a blade. He showed them the various steps using numbers to differentiate between the movements. Aragorn went back to smoking his pipe, watching and laughing at the numerous antics of the hobbits.

Legolas stood not far from Tie, watching Elendae closely. His arm was getting rather tired from repeatedly throwing him away from Tie so that he wouldn't bother her. He didn't understand why the young elf insisted on making a fool of himself over some human woman, but seeing as she didn't want his affections, Legolas did what he could to keep Elendae away from Tiernan. Again Elendae made his way closer to the girl.

"I must speak with Gandalf," he said moving casually past his companion. "I wish to know more about the route we are taking to Mordor." Legolas grabbed Elendae by his shirt collar and pulled him back again.

"No," he said simply, shoving Elendae back once more. Elendae lost his balance and grabbed Legolas' arm as he fell over backward, pulling him down as well. Taking advantage of the situation, Elendae moved to get closer to Tie again. Legolas grabbed his leg and yanked him back onto his stomach. Legolas climbed to his feet and pushed Elendae back to the ground, and moved to pin him with his foot. Elendae rolled away, and scrambled on his hands and knees toward Tie and Gandalf.

Tie was deliberately ignoring what was occurring between Legolas and Elendae and was discussing they route with Gandalf. She leaned forward on her hands as she looked down on him from her lofty position.

"So, after traveling south for 40 days, we will take the Gap of Rohan and then head east, right?" Gandalf nodded, taking a long pull on his pipe.

"If any one were to ask my opinion," Gimli said, having been sitting nearby during the conversation, "which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." He moved to Gandalf's side, looking up at the taller man as he continued. "We should go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf took the pipe from his mouth and shook his head.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He put the pipe back to his lips and ended the conversation.

"Oh no you don't!" Legolas' voice filled the empty air at the end of their discussion as he tackled Elendae mid-stride and they rolled passed Tie and Gandalf.

"But, my angel!" Elendae grabbed for Tie's leg, which she lifted out of the way, as Legolas' momentum carried him out of reach. Legolas vaulted to his feet and finally pinned Elendae beneath him.

"Leave her alone!" He hissed down at his now trapped companion. "All you're doing is scaring her! She doesn't even like you!" Content that Elendae couldn't move, Legolas let his gaze wonder across the horizon.

"2,1,5." Boromir chanted off the number of each movement as he fenced with the hobbits and Cora, all of who were showing much improvement now that they were being taught the proper way. "Good. Very good," he said looking proudly on his fast learning pupil. Pippin, who he had been sparing with him, smiled in a pleased manor.

"Move your feet," Aragorn chimed in passed the pipe in his teeth.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said, impressed with his friends improvement, no longer feeling the pain in his wrist.

"Thanks," he replied brightly. Cora shook her head and smiled at the easy amusement of hobbits.

"Faster." Boromir and Pippin began sparing again and all other sound ceased except Boromir's counting and the clash of their blades. But all accidents were not to be avoided. Moments later Boromir's sword slipped, nicking Pippin's finger and eliciting a small cry of pain.

"Sorry," he said, coming closer to make certain he hadn't seriously hurt the man. Pippin took advantage of Boromir's guard being down and kicked the tall man sharply in the shin. He and Merry tackled Boromir, brining the big man down with a laughing cry of surprise.

"Get him!" Merry punched playfully at the fallen man's middle as he cried, "For the Shire!"

"Hold him," Pippin yelled, shaking both with laughter and the force of Boromir's struggles.

"I'll help you, Boromir," Cora said, rushing forward to help the felled warrior. Tie, who had wandered over after Elendae's brief episode, grabbed Cora by the shoulder, pulling her away from the embattled hobbits.

"No you don't," she said to Cora. Then she turned to the halflings. "Quick! Destroy the evil warrior, while I hold his villainous bride at bay!" Cora glared at her as she fought to get free of her grasp.

Aragorn put his pipe down and walked over to where Boromir lay struggling under the hobbits. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Merry and Pippin grabbed and pulled his legs from beneath him with a cry.

"Traitor!"

Cora managed to pull free of Tie and ran to aid Boromir, while Tie turned her focus to Pippin, who was attacking Aragorn.

"What is that?" Sam's question brought the remainder of the fight to a close. Tie helped Aragorn to his feet and Boromir wrapped his arms around Cora's waist.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, following Sam's gaze to the horizon. Boromir looked up from tickling Cora.

"Its moving fast," he said, crinkling his brow and standing up straight, loosening his grip on the girl. "Against the wind." Legolas had been watching the dark shadow on the horizon, trying to discern what it was. Then it came within range of his elvish sight and his eyes went wide.

"Crebain, from Dunland," he yelled, turning back to the others. He moved to go back and help hide their presence. Elendae, indigent at having to bear all of Legolas' weight, twisted under him and caused the other man to lose his footing and tumble forward.

"Hide!" Aragorn moved around the hobbits to hide their supplies as the Crebain drew closer. Boromir nudged urgently toward Cover.

"Hide quickly," he whispered. "I'll join you shortly." Then he turned from her to aid the others.

In moments all were safely hidden under rocks and brush, out of sight of the flying menace. Boromir, true to his word, hid in the brush with Cora, as well as Merry and Pippin. Aragorn lay low under a rocky ledge with the other two hobbits, and Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli hid in another bit of brush nearby.

The Crebain swept overhead, calling raucously to one another as they flew by. The Fellowship crouched lower into their places of hiding praying they would escape detection. The birds circled the rocky clearing several times before continuing on, completely unaware that their quarry was so close.

The silence was echoing after the loud flapping of wings and voluble cries. Slowly the companions crawled out of hiding and gazed after the emissaries of their nemesis.

"Spies of Sauruman!" Gandalf spat the words angrily, looking in the direction the Crebain had come. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The Fellowship turned and began gathering their belongings when a ringing slap rent through the air. They all dropped what they were doing and reached instinctively for their weapons.

"Elendae, you ass!" Tie's angry voice followed on the heels of the resounding slap. She stormed into view from beneath another bit of brush to where her gear had been hastily thrown, slung the pack on her shoulder, and moved on ahead. After Tiernan had passed from sight, Elendae poked his head out, a brilliant red mark the exact shape of Tie's hand blossoming on his right cheek.


	10. I'm sorry

It is with supreme condolences I must apologize. I have been writing this fic with the help of a close friend that I have resently stopped comunicating with. I have tried but I simply can't get in the mode to write this fic anymore. I am truly sorry and I wish that I could finish but my mind simply won't work. My extreme apologies.


End file.
